


all the goodnights, all the hidden goodbyes in disguise

by uncoollove



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Gushy Goodbye at a Train Station, I suck at tags, some cute shit alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoollove/pseuds/uncoollove
Summary: Mia leaves for Madrid and Alex sends her off.yes this is the cute little, bittersweet winterberg goodbye we deserved





	all the goodnights, all the hidden goodbyes in disguise

_samstag 8:15_

“This _isn’t_ some big heart-wrenching goodbye,” Mia says adamantly. Not even convincing herself in the slightest. 

Endeared at her persistent efforts, the corners of Alex’s lips twitch up. “I know that.”

Her thick eyebrows point inward trying to assert herself and portray how unaffected she is. “And you’re _not_ going to look at me with _those_ eyes and beg me to stay.”

Both of his hands fly up, “I swear I’m not.” He affirms.

“Because this is right for us right now and we’ll try our hardest to make it work.” She breathes out.

Alex shakes his head in agreement. “We will.” 

“We’ll talk,” she says like he’s about to disappear from her life entirely.

“Every day.” He caresses her arms, trying to give her and himself the reassurance they both crave.

Her anxiety makes itself known through her voice wrapped in heavy emotion. “You’ll miss me?” She questions.

“How could I not?” His eyes soften at her melancholy state. “Mia Winter, are you getting soft on me now?”

“Shut up I’m trying to be sappy.” She says with very little bite back.

“Leave that to me.” He says tenderly.

Standing at the center of the train station, plenty of moving people on their way to something greater like Mia. He was moments away from sending away to her new life. Alex tucks her golden, freshly cut hair back behind her right ear. His thumb traces down to her jawline and the rest of her angular features. The silence between them lingers there for a few split seconds before Alex envelopes Mia in a hug. Her head right on his solid and sturdy chest positioned straight on his heart. 

Alex can feel her heart thudding, thudding and _thudding_ , almost ready to make a great escape out of her pale chest. She isn’t really the anxious type out of the two but as of recent that had started to shift ever so slightly. The stress from the packing, organizing, decision making and adulting started to give her momentary seconds of apprehension. So, it was his mission to make this the most seamless move of her life. They worked as a unit and accomplished it all. But this was an adjustment for her, and he knew it was taking an emotional toll leaving everyone and everything she loved.

His mouth hovers above her ear, he whispers, “Mia you got this. There’s no need to worry about anything. Everything’s there, all you have to do is slowly unpack. And you already know Madrid, you just have to get comfortable again.” 

He feels her head nodding again his chest. “But what if I fail?” She whispers back.

“You won’t fail.” He says earnestly. 

“I might.”

“You won’t. But if you do, that’s okay. It’s okay. You’re not supposed to have it all figured out yet. It’s just three months. You _can_ do it.”

Mia lifts her head from his chest and looks up directly at Alex. “When’d you become the living embodiment of a Nike slogan?” Every ounce of her comment dripping in the same bite that makes her _her_.

A snort leaves Alex’s mouth. He shakes his head at her dig and responds, “the second Mia Winter started doubting herself.”

“Fair enough,” she faintly smiles, and her demeanor seems lighter already. 

“Good?” he asks.

Eyes closed, she inhales the doubt and worry through her nose and out through her mouth. “ _Good_.” She emphasizes. 

“Alright, so you have everything? Passport? Ticket? Wallet?” Alex asks.

“Yes, thanks to you I’m ready.” Grateful can’t even begin to describe how she’s felt toward him this last month. Everything he’s done to put her mind at ease just by simply being his wonderful self, made her heart swell a few sizes larger. Which is why it made it all the harder to leave him when they were _this great_.

“You don’t have to say that.” He says bashfully.

Mia assertively reaches for his hands, intertwines their fingers, “Yes I do, don’t fight me on this Alexander. You were my everything this past month. I don’t think I could’ve been able to get this all done without you.” She brings up their joined hands to her lips and places a tender-hearted kiss to his veiny, tan hand and holds it close to her face.

“I love you, Mia Winter.” They reluctantly detach their connected limbs when Mia’s train begins boarding.

She starts rolling away towards the entrance, “I love you too, Alexander Hardenberg.”

When she’s far enough that there’s a decent sized distance from Alex, Mia sticks her middle finger up at him with a beaming grin that could illuminate the entirety of Berlin.

Alex is left in the middle of the station in complete awe of the woman he adores.

**Author's Note:**

> that last line has to be credited to the great mumford and sons. hope you enjoyed reading!!


End file.
